I Want To Know
by Reeves3
Summary: Future RWBY AU: March wants to know who Yin's crush is. Characters belong to Weissrabbit on Tumblr. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Weissrabbit (on tumblr) OC's.**

**Author's Note: After 3 months of writers block I've finally managed to write something! Huzzar! My mind has just been a mental stump when it came to writing but finally after seeing all the Future RWBY AU fun over on tumblr and with the children OC's and I got inspired to write this involving my new favourite pairing - Bunana Punch or Punana Punch. :P **

**For those of you that aren't familiar with this pair Yin is the daughter of Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna while March is the daughter of Velvet Scarlatina and Sun Wukong. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this even if I think it's a little naff because it's been a while since I wrote anything but I'll let you readers be the judge. **

**This story was also inspired by fanart by kasumikamigawa on tumblr. As I can't post links I'll say type her name into Google and add - I missed my nightly doodle last - and you should be able to find the fanart piece.**

**Also sorry if I got your characters OOC Weissrabbit. Forgive me already before you read it. :P**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**I Want To Know**

"There, all done."

Satisfied with her handiwork eighteen year old Yin smiled and threw the blonde braid she had just finished tying round the shoulder of her best friend March. The rabbit eared faunus grabbed the thick plait before it smacked her in the face and inspected it by running her hands down the sturdy length of hair. She let out a hum and her rabbit ears did a little wiggle of approval at the neatness of it. Not that she expected anything less from Yin.

"Perfect, thank you for doing my hair."

March got up off the floor letting go of her braid as Yin uncrossed her legs and repositioned herself on her bed to lie down on her back. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"You mean you're hare?" She asked, lavender eyes twinkling.

After putting up with Yin's puns for most of her life March just gave her friend a deadpanned stare. "Do you want me to hit you because I will? That has got to be your worst pun to date."

Comically gasping in horror Yin clutched a hand over her heart.

"I carrot believe you just said that," she exclaimed, before snickering at her own humour.

Rolling her brown eyes March picked up the pillow she had been sitting on up off the floor and playfully started to wallop Yin with it.

"Enough - of - the - rabbit - puns!" March scolded, laughing as she swiped Yin with each word. The raven haired girl held up her hands to try block the blows while kicking out with her legs in an attempt to force March away.

"O-Okay, oh-okay I'll stop, jeeze," Yin surrendered, not to happy with March's method of getting her to stop. In her mind she wished March would keep her quiet with a kiss. Feeling her face suddenly heat up like the sun Yin pushed that thought away as the gnawing feeling of guilt chewed at her insides feeding her head with daydreams that gave her heart false hope. No matter how hard she tried she always ended up daydreaming about being more than just friends with March. Then like waves crashing upon rocks, reality was a horrible reminder that her bunny eared best friend would never return the feelings as strongly as she gave them.

Yin looked up at March as she stopped attacking her with the beaten pillow. _'Out of all the girls in the world why did I have to go and fall for you?'_

March arched an eyebrow. "For good?"

Yin pursed her lips, thinking about it.

"...For now."

"Fair enough."

Giving Yin one last swing that struck her in her rosy cheeks March let go of the pillow and hopped up onto her friends bed and sat crossed legged at the end of it. Removing the pillow from her face Yin placed it behind her back using it to prop herself up instead of having to lean against the hard wooden headboard. She adjusted her bow that held her hair up in a ponytail which had become wonky during the pillow beating. Once that was sorted she picked up her previously discarded book and took out the bookmark before starting to carry on reading about some of the greatest con's people had managed to pull off.

Their dorm room at Beacon was empty apart from the pair as their teammates Avery and Brooke, the four of them creating Team MAYB, were still in their last class of the day. Outside the sky was overcast like a woollen grey blanket with random patches of holes the sun could shine through temporarily. Blossom off the neatly lined trees along the footpath fell gently to the ground like snow with the gentle breeze.

During a comfortable silence of ten minutes Yin would occasionally from of the top of her book peek over at March to watch her wrapping her bandages down her forearms, across her hands and entwining them through her fingers as she prepared to go do some training at the gym. What was catching Yin's attention though was the long blonde ears sprouting at the top of her friend's head because every now and then she spotted them twitching slightly. After years of friendship Yin knew they only did that when March had something on her mind.

"Whatever you want to say just say it," she offered, hoping that would get March to open up and talk.

March jumped slightly at the sound of Yin's voice as she quickly raised her head and moved her eyes away from her hands to look at Yin.

"How did you know I was going to say something?"

"Because usually after I've finished with your hair you head straight to the gym, you don't stick around to do your bindings. Plus your ears were twitching." Yin noted.

"Hmh," March hummed, flopping her ears up and down. "Was it that obvious?"

"To me, yeah. So, what's on your mind?"

March reached round and rubbing the back of her neck chuckling nervously. "It doesn't matter. It's nothing."

Having only been mildly interested in what March was going to say to unexpectedly hear her denying to tell her best friend what it was peeked Yin's curiosity further. She put the book down on her bed and gave March her full attention.

"No come on, tell me," she insisted.

Fighting with herself for a moment, a battle between mind and mouth, March safely mumbled. "Can I ask you something?"

A little surprised but not to seem it Yin shrugged her shoulders nonchalant. "Shoot."

Taking a deep breath and deciding to dive right in March asked the question which had been bugging her mind the past few days. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Yin's eyes went wide as saucers as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she tried to find her voice but apparently it had locked itself away in its box causing her to choke on air.

"I-I...what? I- I don't have a crush on anybody," she finally managed to get out.

March's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh. "The other day when you and Brooke came into the toilets I was in one of the stalls and I heard you two talking. Brooke mentioned that you should tell them how you feel as soon as possible but you said you couldn't because you didn't know if this person had the same feelings towards you," she explained, softly, before adding. "I want you to know if you need someone to talk to about it I'm here for you."

A bubbling rise of annoyance crept over Yin. She wasn't angry at March, she was irritated at herself for letting March find out about her crush. Why on Vale didn't she search the girls toilets before opening her mouth to Brooke? _'March was never supposed to find out!'_

"I don't want to talk about it," Yin retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

March's eyebrows burrowed into a frown. "I'm your partner and we've been best friends since we were four. I thought I was someone you could confide in."

"You are."

"Then why won't you tell me? Maybe I can help? There's nothing to be angry or embarrassed about," March said calmly, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"It's not that," Yin growled, her eyes adverting March's milky chocolate concerned yet hopeful gaze.

"Then what?"

"Have you thought that maybe I don't want to tell _you_?" Yin ended up snapping, wanting nothing more than the interrogation to stop.

The anger she had been feeling dropped as her heart fell and punched her in the gut at the look of hurt expressed upon March's face. She bit her lip, she didn't mean to get angry, she had only been afraid of March finding out half of her biggest secret. There hadn't been any need to take her frustrations out on her, she didn't know, she was only trying to help and now Yin had gone and made things worse.

Before an apology could come from Yin the bedsprings on her bed shifted as March got off.

"Fine, sorry I asked," she said, trying to keep her voice even, before taking off out the room.

"March! Wait!"

Yin got to the door just as it slammed in her face. Her forehead came to rest against it as she let out a groan staring down at her feet. '_Would it be so bad if I let March know the truth? But what if I tell her and she doesn't return the feelings? That'll make things awkward between us and I don't want to lose my friend...but I've just lost her now by not telling her,'_ she thought, before her brain shouted at her. _'MAKE A CHOICE YIN!'_

Yin's eyes looked up at the door and her hand gripped the doorknob as a look of determination crossed over her features. Adrenalin started to pump round her body as she nearly ripped the door off its hinges by throwing it open as she took off after March. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she ran down the corridors heading towards the gym. The halls were mostly empty as some students were still in classes or working on their homework in the library or their dormitories. Skidding around one corner Yin saw March up ahead walking stiffly with her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"March!" She called making the faunus halt in her tracks. March turned around, hands loosening, as Yin caught up and stopped in front of her. "There's something I have to say."

Neither one of them said anything as their eyes met and Yin started to feel her heart build up its pace again but this time it was for a whole different reason. Her nerves started to kick in and she looked at the ground as her body tried to run away causing her to shake slightly but she remained rooted on the spot. Fear wasn't going to keep the truth hidden away anymore.

Snapping her head back up Yin reached forward and grabbed the lapels of March's jacket bringing her forward enough for Yin to press their lips together. If Yin had kept her eyes open she would have giggled at March's reaction. Her blonde furry ears stood tall and to attention like she had received an electric shock as she stared like a deer caught in headlights down at Yin. Both girl's cheeks quickly tinged through darkening shades of pink the few seconds the kiss lasted.

Pushing herself away Yin let go of March's jacket and looked up hopeful at her crush but found her standing completely still and staring beyond Yin.

"Oh," was all March could say as awareness dawned upon her.

Yin bit her lip as anxiety started to creep its way over her again causing her to look away.

"Shit," she whispered, under her breath._ 'Why did I go and do that?' _ March was probably going to slap her now or worse give her a kick in the stomach. March had very strong legs and Yin wouldn't put it past her to be able to create a roundhouse kick powerful enough to knock back an Ursa Major.

Out the corner of her eyes she noticed March starting to make a move and Yin braced herself for whatever pain she was about to receive. Instead she felt two warm hands cupping her cheeks and gently lifting her head up to look directly at March. Lavender and brown eyes searched one another's, their irises following the other's, taking in every tiny detail from the dash of light freckles across Yin's cheeks to her noticing how each single hair in March's eyebrows were lowered in a concentrated resolve.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you idiot?"

Yin made to protest at being called names and ready to list off the bunch of reasons why she hadn't told her when suddenly March had quickly pressed her lips against hers and all complaints quickly disappeared. She could have melted into a pile of goo from happiness right then and there if March's hand's hadn't been holding her up and keeping them together. Attentively Yin wrapped her arms around March's waist and felt March smile against their gently moving lips. When they broke apart this time there was no pushing away or awkwardness. It was just the pair of them alone in the corridor leaning their foreheads together and smiling, if a bit bashful.

March was the first to speak. "You said you weren't sure if your crush returned your feelings...well I hope that answers it for you."

Yin gave her a lopsided smile. "I guess you could say you finally _cottoned_ on."

Her laughter echoed down the halls as March groaned and buried her face into Yin's shoulder while moving her hands down from Yin's cheeks to wrap her arms around her neck instead to bring themselves into a hug happily swaying side to side on the spot.

* * *

**So there you have it. **

**I hope you liked reading it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
